CrissCrossed Lovers
by yaoifanatic92
Summary: Once again Romeo and Juliet meet out on a dance floor but will this story have the same tragic ending or will it be a happier one. This is my little twisted humor but Zero nor Kaname are female also their will be no sex in this story just small stuff. Rated R for Romeo. ok just kidding but it is rated m because of languge. Warning Each chapter is short.
1. Chapter 1

I want Zero and Kaname to dance togteher any suggestions on what dance they should do. I was thinking maybe tango or salsa. I want to be kind intimate dance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It all started when Cross, the headmaster, had decided that kids in the day class would become pen pals with their class mates in the night class. Each pair was chosen by Cross and had been given nicknames to ensure that no one would know who they were. Zero's pen pal was Romeo and his was Juliet. He had asked Cross to not make him talk to a bloodsucker or at least change his name but his request was denied.

* * *

Zero's pen pal was the the first to write.

_What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun._

_Hi I am 18 years old and am six feet tall. I am a guy and smart. I would like to know_

_some stuff about you._

_Donec tunc vivis__,__(_1)_Romeo_

Zero couldn't believe a bloodsucker had actually written him. How he was expected to write back and be nice to him. Zero decided he was going to play along with Cross's idea. He sat down at his desk and began to write. It was hard for him not to write bloodsucker or any other mean comments, hint the now over full waste basket filled with balled up paper, but after two hours he finally had a decent letter. He decided he would take it to Cross so that the man child could deliver it. When he got to the Chairman's office he heard someone talking to him and stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed that the voice belonged to Yagari and curiosity got the better of him. The door was cracked a little and he could see and hear what was going on.

"do you think it was wise to pair those two together?" Yagari asked a little to worried for Zero's likeing.

"Yes it is perfect. They both need each other and I know it will work out"

"How so? They are both so different but yet…"

"So much like how we use to be". Cross finished for him then got a mischievous smile on his face "honey".

Zero was speechless. Cross had just called his sensei honey and they were now kissing each other. After the two broke apart Zero knocked on the door and waited for one of them to let him in.

"Oh Zero! How lovely for you to come visit your daddy. Give me a hug". Cross said receiving a letter shoved in his face before he could hug his adopted son.

"Here its for my pen 'pal ′. He said with a disgusted tone.

"oh eager are we". Cross said grabbing the letter from Zeros hands and eyes it hesitantly.

"Don't worry I was nice and didn't give away to much information about myself". He had to get out of there before he asked about what he saw.

* * *

(1) _Donec tunc vicis_ is latin for till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It had been two days and now Kaname was sitting in his room thinking about who Juliet could be. He had gotten a reply from Juliet surprised to find out it was another guy. Cross had a wicked sense of humor. He was rereading the letter for the third time now.

_O Romeo, Romeo! who art thou Romeo? Hi I am 17 and I am also a guy. I am unique, 5' 11'', can be a gentle person, and do not like talking to many people. Most the time I am quite, reserved, and often distant from those who try to get to know me. I like vegetable soup and ramen. _

_Quousque nos occursum dilectione mea__(1)_

_Juliet_

He didn't know why but this boy fascinated him. He was smiling no one had ever been ever this open with him not even Yuki or his inner circle but here was a stranger willing to talk to him. He put the letter away when he felt the presence of a visitor making his way to Kaname's room. Zero entered the bedroom without knocking and had his shirt unbuttoned. Kaname wasn't stupid when it came to beautiful creatures he could admit it whether it be guy or girl and Zero was beautiful regretfully he rarely got to see Zero's beauty. Kaname was a vampire and he was a slave to passion, like most vampires, so there for had no sexual orientation in a partner. Anyways back to Zero being in his room half-naked. Zero was slowly falling into a level E so to save him he let Zero drink his blood when the younger boy needed it. Kaname secretly had a crush on Zero. He loved the way the boy was never afraid to put him in his place, he never kissed his ass like everyone else, but most of all he like the fact that Zero didn't care whither he was pure blood or not he was just another 'bloodsucker′ as Zero called them all. He could never confess to the sweet boy though. Zero's family was killed by a pure blood and has always hated Kaname even though he saved the poor boy on the dreadful night. Kaname didn't notice until Zero started talking to him.

"Stop staring at me Kuran. I just want to do this so I can go patrol then get some sleep". Zero whispered. Kaname could tell he was exhausted.

* * *

(Zero's Prov)

He had a lot on his mind right now and couldn't deal with any of the purebloods shit. He finished taking off his shirt and waited for Kaname to take his off before he slowly licked the neck he was about to sink his fangs into. Kaname let out a low moan when Zero slipped his fangs in slowly. He was use to Kanames sounds when he fed from him. Zero knew Kaname would get a hard on from this because sharing blood was very erotic to the one being drunk from. He had offered to drink from Kanames wrist or somewhere less arousing but Kaname instead he still drink from his neck. He knew Kaname would call for one of his little toys to him once he left. Zero felt a little jealous he was hoping Kaname would want to use him. As they spent more time together Zero was falling more in love with Kaname. Kaname was really sweet towards him since their arrangement and since Kaname learned that Zero was gay and had no interest in his precious Yuki.

* * *

**Oh god how I want to claim the boy who is drinking from me but I will never force him into something he doesn't want. **Kaname was slowly losing himself. Once Zero finished he grabbed his shirt, thanked him, and then left. Kaname felt to overwhelmed so he decided a cold shower is how he was going to cope tonight.

* * *

(1)_Quousque nos occursum dilectione mea_- until we meet my love


End file.
